Genesis Frog
The Genesis Frog is an entire universe. He is ostensibly represented by the giant frog on the Frog Temples and is considered to be the patron god of all frogs. The inhabitants of the Incipisphere have differing opinions about him. The Prospitians and Consorts worship and adore him, referring to him as ”Our Glorious Speaker", or the “Speaker of the Vast Croak”. Dersites, on the other hand, have an inborn hatred of him, using a collection of insulting and derogatory titles, which include "The Great Detestation", "King Pondsquatter", "Frogger", and the "Speaker of the Vast Joke". Another of their terms, "Bilious Slick", is commonly used by the trolls and kids. The Dersites' negative opinions are related to their opposition against the creation of a new universe, and to the Genesis Frog being the reward for defeating the Black King. A Genesis Frog is created anew by every successful session of Sburb. One player is responsible for breeding the frogs found on their planet to produce one with a "perfect" genetic code. We have observed this player has been the Hero of Space, assisted by Hero of Time. It is believed that a Knight was to assist the Hero of Space in their breeding quest, but this is incorrect. While Dave and Karkat were both Knights, it was Dave and Jade's frog that sucessfully bred a new universe. Karkat, on the other hand, did help Kanaya. But in his attempt to do so, infected their genesis frog with cancer. This is alluded to when the Red Miles, created by Jack Noir, destroyed their genesis frog and stopped their chance of winning the ultimate prize. It is not known who would have helped breed the genesis frog in the dancestor session, as it is said they never made it very far to know. It's likely that the Vast Croak plays a large role in this. That frog-breeder would need to appearify the paradox slime of the frogs found on the their planet and then hunt them down themselves, forcing the Appearifier to produce the paradox slime in the first place. They would then combine the paradox slime of the frogs and produce their paradox clones. Apparently, the songs (or croaks) show the perfection (or lack thereof) of the frogs' genetic codes. A Genesis Frog contains every single instance of the universe that is within him, including doomed timelines and its Scratched iteration. All those different universes are destroyed when the Genesis Frog dies, though some of them may last longer than others before their destruction . In Hivebent ]] Aradia Megido is able to trick the Black Queen of the trolls' session into removing her ring by prototyping with the Frog Temple head, as she refuses to wear the face of the Genesis Frog. This allows the Red Team and the group of Agents that would later become the Midnight Crew to exile her. When Jack later exiles himself, he takes the name Spades Slick to spite the Queen. Aradia later pretends to attempt to spite him with an outburst of random text, calling out the frog god as , though as , offending him is probably impossible. The trolls are unable to find the last frog to perfect the genetic sequence of their Genesis Frog, searching it for weeks and giving up as The Reckoning begins. This may explain why the kids' session is so heavily flawed. In Karkat's words, by not finding this frog and perfecting this sequence, he gave the whole universe cancer. This could also be the reason of The Tumor's existence. Jack Noir later puts an end to Bilious Slick's life by attacking it with his Red Miles attack, destroying him and the universe contained within, leaving only . In Homestuck Jade Harley was responsible for frog-breeding duties in her session. She and Dave work together to breed the frogs, which was helped by timetravelling. Echidna, the planet's Denizen, reveals to Jade that the last frog required to create the new Genesis Frog was on Earth, sendificated from an unknown point in time to Jade's Island. A young Jade was able to pick him up before Becquerel killed him for unknown reasons (probably so that it would be paradoxifiable) and Jade completely forgot about this. Towards the end of the session Jade's Genesis Tadpole is knocked off into the Forge by the explosion of a shaving cream bomb dropped on her, sinking down to the planet's core and is claimed by Echidna. An "ancient unlabeled tome" in Seer: Descend reads that : This prophecy is eventually fulfilled, beginning with the arriving of LOFAF (upon which the Genesis Frog remained) across the Yellow Yard and into the B2 session, and ending with Echidna releasing him from the Forge into Skaia (an event triggered by WV and PM , symbolizing the death of the Black Queen and marking the final milestone of completing a Sburb game). Trivia *The Genesis Frog could be a reference to a Yellow Shamanist creation myth where the Earth is said to be an enormous frog.wikipedia:Mongol mythology#Creation Category:Homestuck locations Category:Homestuck characters